


Revenge of the Jetfire

by LenoraLana



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: Jetfire is very angry because his sacrifice went unacknowledged... but will it continue to be that way when his spirit goes to confront Optimus?
Kudos: 8





	Revenge of the Jetfire

"Forgive him my ass! He didn' even say thank you!"

The grouchy Blackbird was pacing among the Primes in the Well of Allsparks. Jetfire sacrificed himself to give Optimus Prime the upgrades needed to defeat the Fallen. He hooted as the truck flew onto the pyramid, and cheered even harder when he ripped off his face. But when Optimus landed down next to his other comrades, he ripped off the extra armor. JETFIRE'S armor. Oh he raised a ruckus in the robot heaven that day. Even the wise Primes of the past couldn't hold there patience anymore. And there he was, ranting on without an end as the others ground their dental plates.

"Maybe when he walks by I'll kick his cane," murmured one. The others glared at him and he shrugged.

"What? At least Jetfire'll have something different to yell abou-"

"It doesn't matter. That old rust bucket will still nag either way." Then the Primes turned towards the former Decepticon and saw he didn't stop pacing or complaining, oblivious to their conversation.

"I have an idea; why don't we just...give him a push?" one suggested with a half grin. The Prime next to him frowned.

"We're not kicking him out of the Well if that's what you mean."

"No no! We could just tell him about what the humans call a 'haunting'"

"A who what now?" blurted Jetfire. He began to realize he ramblings went un-noticed and barely heard their last slip of plotting.

"A haunting good fellow, a haunting!" he exclaimed walking towards the old mech. "It's when a departed spark returns to the World of the Online and finishes up a few things." Jet fire shuffled closer and narrowed his optics.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, saying good bye, assuring comfort to loved ones, getting revenge, finishing up a will..." The sneaky Prime got cut off when Jetfire grabbed him by the throat and brought up his cane, threatening to strike.

"WHERE'S THE EXIT YOU CRANKSHAFT?" he roared.

Without hesitation all the Primes pointed towards a small opening at the end of the Well. Jetfire dropped his victim and hopped as fast as his cane would allow.

"I'll be back!" He shouted back before he left the Primes. And in the blink of an optic, he was gone.

"THANK PRIMUS!" They cheered.

Meanwhile, Optimus was standing on the edge of the giant air-craft carrier, beside Sam. Optimus had just thanked Sam for saving his life, and now the two of them were content to gaze out at the ocean.

It would be a few more hours until they reached the shoreline, and Optimus was eager to get back to the base. Thankfully, ever since the most recent developments with the Decepticons and whatnot, the Earth government had decided that the Autobots were a necessary and useful defense force. So in a nutshell, the Autobots would probably be allowed to stay.

"Sam," Optimus said quietly, breaking the silence that had gone on for some time.

Sam, who had been deep in thought, returned to the present and gazed up at the Autobot leader. "Yes?" he said.

"When we get back to the base, we will need your help," the Prime said. "You still have the knowledge of the Allspark in your mind. If you are willing, you can help us build a new one."

Sam swallowed, glancing away and out at the water for a moment. Then he slowly nodded. "I'll do whatever I can... especially if I can get these symbols out of my head."

Optimus nodded slowly. "We may just be able to do that. I think Ratchet can rig up a device that will remove and transfer the information in your mind to another source."

"I'd like that," Sam murmured.

Another silence fell between them.

Up in the sky, Jetfire's spark wondered aimlessly. He had no idea where he was going but he was determined to find Optimus. When he looked towards the horizon as the sun set, he spotted a small dot on the ocean. "Better than nothin'" he grumbled. He then flew, er, floated, en route to the dot. As he got closer he saw that it was one of those humans air craft carriers. And at the end of it he could make out an Autobot. Trying to keep himself out of sight, he went even closer.

"Ha! I got you know Prime!" he thought to himself. That human kid was there too. Oh well, maybe Jetfire could scare him too.

Optimus glanced skyward for a moment. He almost thought he'd seen something, or sensed something. Deep in his spark he almost thought he could sense a presence of some sort, but he saw nothing. So he made a slight shrug of his shoulders and looked back at Sam.

"You should go and get some rest," he told his human friend. "It will be some time until we reach the shore."

Sam found he couldn't argue, especially since he was feeling tired. Mikeala was probably already asleep in her quarters, although he felt he should go check on her.

Giving the Prime a nod, Sam quietly turned and walked away, heading toward the crew quarters. Optimus watched him go, then resumed staring out at the ocean.

Jetfire regretted the kid leaving, but he didn't mind either way. Optimus was his target.

"You're gonna get yours now Prime!" he thought. Then he transformed himself from a glowing orb to a ghost-like image of his living self. Gliding towards the doomed mech Jetfire began to rev his "engines" quietly and deeply, like the moan of a ghost.

"Optimus," he growled behind him, "there's unfinished business I need you to complete."

Optimus stiffened and looked around quickly, having heard someone speaking to him. That voice sounded familiar... very familiar in fact.

It took him a few moments to spot the ghostly image that loomed nearby, and his optics blinked in surprise. He then tried to focus harder on the image in front of him, trying to determine if he really was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Jetfire?" he said aloud in wonder. "What is this?"

The ghost glared at him. "A visit," he answered, gaining in on the Prime. "You see, I gave myself up for someone so he could fulfill a purpose. And when he was done, what did he do?" At this point the two were face to face. Jetfire growled before he continued.

"THE SLIMY SCREWBALL THREW ME AWAY-LITERALLY!" If he still has his cane in his spark form he could of whacked the red and blue bot.

Optimus Prime stiffened slightly and, in spite of himself, took a couple of steps back. Perhaps it was the sight of an angry ghost advancing on him, along with the cranky harshness of his voice. Or perhaps it was because Jetfire's words really stung him. Or perhaps it was a combination of all those factors.

"I..." Optimus began, then his vocalizer faltered for a brief moment. "I appreciate your sacrifice," he finally said, slowly and carefully. "Once the battle was over, I had no further need for your upgrades." He looked directly into Jetfire's ghostly face. "But I do want to thank you for letting me use them. I don't think I would have defeated the Fallen without your sacrifice."

For the first time in a millennia, Jetfire was speechless. He backed up from Optimus and just gazed at him. No one ever treated him lke that before. Either they were trying to pick a fight or they treated him like a bomb that could go off any second. But no one ever thanked him before. Suddenly emotions pulsated through his being.

And he began to sob. But only a little.

Optimus never took his optics off of Jetfire; he didn't even permit himself to blink. If he could have reached out and placed a hand on the old bot's shoulder, he would have.

"I never meant to disregard you," Optimus said slowly. "That was never my intention. But after the battle was over, I felt it was no longer necessary to keep your upgrades and modifications. I think that your body deserves a proper burial at sea, along with Jazz and the others who've perished for others."

Optimus glanced away, gazing up toward the sky. "I am seeing to it that our history is never forgotten, even of it," he went on thoughtfully. "And I will make certain no one ever forgets you, either."

Then Jetfire lost it. He jumped onto Optimus to hug him, or tried to anyway. He went right through the leader and glided near the edge. Luckily he was no longer online or he would of fallen into the ocean. Clearing his throat and gathering himself he calmly faced Optimus. Putting on a threatening face Jetfire added, " You best be rememberin' me! Or I'll have to come for another visit!"

He then transformed back to a glowing orb. Before he floated back up to the Well, he added, "Thanks Optimus Prime. But don't tell anyone about our moment!"

Jetfire shot up the sky and disappeared from sight.

"I promise," Optimus whispered quietly even as Jetfire disappeared. He placed a hand over his own spark. He would make certain that no one, least of all himself, would ever forget the vow he'd just made to Jetfire.

When Jetfire reentered the Well, he heard a few groans. He ignored it and continued his pacing, wordlessly. The Primes watched carefully. They were surprised at his silence.

"Well, at least he's not-" started one.

"You know, it's not everyday you meet a bot like Optimus. There's not many like him! Back in the war..."

The Primes could only groan again as Jetfire continued his never ending speech. And so was the state of the Well of Allsparks.


End file.
